


It’s Only Carnal

by Deeranger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dean is In Over His Head, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Fist Fights, Forced, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, No Lube, Non-Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/pseuds/Deeranger
Summary: The Winchester brothers are desperately trying to get Sam's soul back. After all, it isn't exactly easy to be soulless - morals and ethics being a valued human trait and all. Then, on one fateful day, Sam accidentally realizes just how attractive his brother really is. And he needs to blow off some steam. In other words, Sam is horny. And with absolutely no moral scruples to stand in his way he can't control himself - and when the brothers end up in an heated argument he gathers that he might as well just get it out of his system. Surely, his brother won't mind? It's only carnal after all.





	It’s Only Carnal

 

 

 

 

 

Steam rolls out into the hallway in a thick fog as the door to the bathroom opens. Sam is unpacking the bag of groceries, tossing candy bars, Twizzlers and various other sugary edibles onto one of the motel beds in a small heap, and his gaze flicks in the direction of the sound of the bathroom door opening. Dean steps out wearing only a fluffy, white towel wrapped around his waist, sending Sam a slightly surprised glance when he spots him standing there in the main room.

   
  


“Back already?” he asks, wiping his forearm against his face to catch some drops of water rolling down his forehead to accumulate in his lashes. For a moment Sam finds himself just looking at his brother, studying how tiny water droplets cover every inch of his smooth skin. It really does look incredibly smooth, he finds himself thinking. Could it possibly feel as smooth as it looks? Surprised by his own thoughts Sam frowns a little. Then he realizes that Dean is still just looking at him.

 

   
“Yeah, I’m back. Obviously. I somehow managed not to get lost in the vast aisles of the gas station,” Sam says, adding a small smile. It feels sort of empty though. His brother lets out an unimpressed huff at the sarcastic remark before he rakes a hand through his wet hair. Without realizing it Sam’s gaze follows the movement, watching as the soaked spikes of hair are ruffled back and forth. Does his brother always look like this after a shower? Feeling slightly bewildered Sam lets his glance wander down Dean’s arm to settle on his muscular shoulder, sprinkled with freckles and water vapor. Knitting his brows together in admiration and surprise Sam then lets his gaze drop lower to look at the lightly chiseled muscles of Dean’s chest and stomach. But then the towel obstructs his inspection, its fluffy fabric blocking the view from the navel to just above the knees. Annoying. Sam finds himself wondering how his brother would look like right now if he dropped the towel.

  
 

“… Sam?” Dean’s voice suddenly says, and Sam’s gaze flicks back up to his brother’s face, ripping him from his chain of thought. Dean is looking inquisitive and slightly impatient as he stands there, still wearing that stupid towel and just glaring at him like he’s daft.  
  


 

“What?” Sam asks, brows still knitted together as he keeps wondering why he’s suddenly so interested in knowing what his brother looks like under the fluffy towel. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Dean naked before, but today is somehow different.

  
 

“Dude, did you get the beer or didn’t you?” Dean asks, clearly confused and irritated that his younger brother apparently hadn’t heard his question. Sam blinks. Dean looks kind of hot when he does that pouty thing with his mouth, his lips being so full and all.

  
 

“Umm…” Sam just says and looks down on the heap of groceries on the bed, scanning for the cans of Budweiser. But all he finds are chocolate bars, Skittles and Twizzlers along with some bags of Lay’s.

  
 

“I forgot,” he then says, realizing that it must have slipped his mind. A sigh immediately escapes Dean, and he rolls his eyes. Kind of like a spoiled teenage girl, Sam thinks.

  
 

“Earth to Sam! It was the only thing I asked you to get!” Dean complains and shakes his head in annoyance. And the pout from earlier only seems to grow, leaving Sam to wonder how those lips might feel.

  
 

“Yeah, along with fifteen other things,” Sam grumbles, his glance fixing on the towel again. He can see the fabric bulging ever so slightly, the towel draping itself over Dean’s groin. Is his brother a grower or a shower? He has never thought about that before and Sam finds himself wanting to actually know.

  
 

“Then write a damn list!” Dean snaps back and starts to move towards the nearest bed where his clothes are stacked in a pile.

  
 

“Or maybe you should get your stupid beer yourself!” Sam hears himself say, eyes narrowed and fixed on his brother. Instantly Dean whips his head to the side to glare up at him.

  
 

“Or maybe you should just zip it,” he says, annoyance lacing his voice. Sam lets out an angry huff. He knows that Dean is on edge, knows that he is tired and spent from fighting to get Sam’s soul back and all that, but he is really getting fed up with his attitude. That superior attitude, like he’s better at everything. Like he knows it all. Fucking show-off.    

  
 

“Yeah? Why don’t you make me,” Sam spits. For a split second Dean looks truly surprised, green eyes widening a little as he stares up at Sam. But quickly it changes to anger flashing across his features, and he takes a step towards his younger brother.

  
 

“Don’t push me, Sam!” he hisses. His chest is heaving, face hard and lips pressed into a thin line. He looks hot like this, but at the same time Sam just wants to punch him in the face. He can feel his hands closing into indecisive fists, the urge to hit his brother intense and surprisingly persuasive. But instead of giving in to it, Sam gets a better idea. Slowly he lifts his right hand and places his palm on Dean’s chest, splaying his long fingers out across the hairless skin just over the anti-possession tattoo. And then he delivers a solid push, sending Dean stumbling backwards.

  
 

“You mean like that?” Sam taunts, watching as Dean fumbles to regain his balance as quickly as he can. For a split second he just stands there, baffled and clutching the towel while glaring daggers at his younger brother. And Sam can tell the exact moment when Dean loses his temper. That magical moment where his eyes darken their candy apple green color just a tiny bit. And then he strides forwards, his arm moving back as he prepares to launch a punch. Almost too easy, Sam thinks. His brother always was a hothead. Predictable.

  
 

Sam just waits for Dean to close the distance between them. Waits for him to try to land the punch. And sure enough his brother charges towards him, his fist aimed straight at his face like so many times before. Only this time Sam is completely prepared, coolly watching and analyzing his every move – and just before Dean’s knuckles would collide with his cheekbone, Sam steps to the side and catches his wrist mid-air. Everything comes to a halt. As Sam’s fingers clasp onto him hard, Dean freezes in his tracks in stunned surprise. But before he can contemplate his next move, Sam spins him around and twists his arm behind his back. An angry grunt escapes Dean, and he instantly tries to counter the unexpected attack – but before he knows it Sam slams against him, sending them both down and onto the bed, landing on top of the heap of candy. As Sam traps his brother’s body under him, making the mattress shriek loudly from the sudden impact, he is certain that he can feel a strange heat starting to pool somewhere in his groin. His brother’s skin really does feel incredibly smooth against the calloused skin on his fingers and palms, he realizes.

  
 

“Get the fuck off me!” Dean yells, bucking violently in an attempt to dislodge the long, muscular body crushing him into the bed sheets. But Sam quickly manages to grab his other wrist, now trapping both of them behind his back.

 

  
“Shut up,” Sam says, pulling the belt out of his jeans. The sound seems to startle Dean, and he stiffens a little in the hard grip.

  
 

“What are you doing??” he asks. This time the aggression in his voice seems to have diffused a little, leaving him sounding more confused than angry. Sam doesn’t answer his question. Instead he can feel himself starting to grow a little hard in his jeans, the feeling of his big brother’s warm body under his own turning him on way more than he had thought it would. Then he starts to loop the belt around Dean’s wrists, making crisscross patterns as he tightens it. Instantly Dean thrashes.

  
 

“Sam?! What the hell’re you—“ Dean begins, but his sentence abruptly ends in a hiss when Sam grabs a hold of his hair, forcing his head back.

  
 

“I said shut up!” Sam snarls, ignoring how his brother squirms and bucks beneath him. And without too much effort he manages to fix Dean’s hands behind his back, the belt gnawing into his skin and keeping him tightly in place. Straddled on the back of his thighs Sam is bent over him, breathing into the crook of his neck a little faster and a little heavier than he would like to admit.

  
 

“Fuck…” Sam says under his breath and releases Dean’s hair. Instantly his older brother tries to whip his head back to headbutt him, but Sam makes sure to stay just out of reach. Cursing loudly Dean tosses and turns – but it is reduced to weird squirming when Sam places a hand between his shoulder blades and presses him down into the mattress harder.

  
 

“Let me go right now!!” Dean yells, obviously trying to sound as authorial as he can. Typical big brother attitude, Sam thinks to himself and smirks. But Dean is no longer in charge, and they both know it. Well, maybe Dean doesn’t fully understand it yet.

  
 

“Sam, let go of me!!” Dean tries again, but there’s a slight tremble in his voice now that wasn’t there moments ago. Sam kind of likes it. The sound of it sends a small tingle through him and once more he can feel his dick stir. And the way Dean’s skin feels under his fingers only adds to that. So fucking smooth. And still steamy from the shower as well. Sam snaps for air. There’s only one thing left to do, and he can’t wait any longer.

  
 

“Ssh!” he says and without warning he grabs the towel, tearing it right off Dean’s hips. Tossing it to the side, he can feel his older brother jump a little when his naked ass is exposed. But for once Dean is quiet. He doesn’t even move. Instead he just lies there, every muscle stiff and tensed up like a coil ready to snap. It’s like he doesn’t even comprehend what is happening, like he’s still just completely stunned.

  
 

Sam looks down, drinking in the sight. His brother really is beautiful. Such a perky, little bubble butt, Sam thinks to himself. And the thought goes straight to his dick, making it press almost painfully against the denim fabric of his jeans as he grows harder. Placing his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pressing him down, he reaches for his fly with his free hand, quickly unzipping his jeans. The metallic ‘zziiippp’ seems to jerk Dean out of his stunned state, and he tries to turn his head to look in the direction of the sound. As if he doesn’t believe his own ears.

  
 

“S-Sam…?” he says. This time his voice is a lot smaller. It’s not that booming and demanding voice he usually uses around his little brother. Sam can’t prevent a small, panting noise from spilling from his mouth when his brother suddenly sounds so vulnerable. Breathing faster Sam slips his hand into his trunks and pulls himself free from the damp cotton confinement. A gasp escapes him just from touching himself, and as he looks down he sees how pre-cum is already sprouting at the tip of his cock, clear drops drooling out of it slowly but steadily.

  
 

“Be quiet,” Sam says under his breath. He then lets go of himself to place his hand on his brother’s ass cheek, kneading it. A strange and surprisingly high-pitched sound escapes Dean, and he instantly starts to buck and kick and squirm.

  
 

“Stop!! Sam, what the fuck!?” he yells into the bed sheets, violently thrashing. But Sam holds him down, watching as his bound hands struggle to get out of the belt. Goose bumps are rising everywhere on Dean’s flushed skin, and Sam finds it almost mesmerizing. He kneads his brother’s buttock harder, reveling in the sounds that escape him as a result. He never even knew his brother could make such sounds. Shivering with lust Sam finally lets go of Dean’s reddened ass cheek and grabs a hold of himself again, giving his throbbing member a few, long strokes. Pre-cum oozes from it in a steady flow now, and he smears some of it out on the head of his cock, teasing himself just a tiny bit before nudging his rock hard erection against his brother. Dean jumps, a small and desperate whine escaping him to get almost completely muffled by the bed sheets.        

  
 

“Wait! Wait!! Sam, don’t!” he yells, his voice laced with something that sounds like growing panic. But without much thought Sam lets his cock wedge itself in between his brother’s ass cheeks, bumping against the clenched hole hiding there. Instantly Dean tries to twist away, but he doesn’t manage to do much more than just twitch under the weight of Sam’s body.         

 

  
“No! Stop!!” Dean cries, his voice nearly cracking. He doesn’t sound so high and mighty now, Sam thinks. In fact he sounds kind of scared. And for some reason it’s hot. With a throaty moan Sam presses himself against the furled muscle, feeling how the heat pooling in his groin is threatening to push him over the edge too soon. A choked sound escapes his brother when the flared head of Sam’s cock push against him, eagerly trying to slip inside.     

 

  
“Fuck, so tight…” Sam pants, and he bucks his hips a little. Dean instantly lets out a yelp when pain shoots through him from the sudden movement, and he desperately tears at the belt.

 

  
“Sam!!?” he cries, pure panic now present in his voice. But his brother doesn’t seem to hear him. Instead he pushes harder, the blunt pressure sending sharp waves of pain through him and ripping a groan from his throat.

 

  
“Oh, fuck, Dean…!” Sam grunts, and rolls his hips just enough for the tip of his cock to finally slip inside his brother. A shaky moan spills from Sam’s mouth – but the cry escaping Dean almost drowns it out, bouncing off the cheap dry wall in the motel room.

 

  
“Sssh! You have to keep it down!” Sam says, clasping his broad hand over Dean’s mouth. It would be a mess if anyone was to complain about the noise, was to come knocking. It could ruin everything, could ruin this moment that Sam didn’t even know he had been craving for ages. But he had. Clearly his dick wouldn’t be this interested if he hadn’t. And his brother wouldn’t feel so damn good, hugging his cock like that, Sam thinks to himself dizzily.

  
 

With a shudder and with his mind spinning as if he is drunk Sam pushes himself in a bit deeper, nearly wincing when the tightness is almost too much. It’s almost painful, and the deeper he goes the more Dean clenches around him. It’s like fucking a vice, Sam thinks shortly. But it’s hot. It’s damn hot. And the way Dean whimpers into his hand is driving him crazy with want, the rapid puffs of his breath making Sam’s balls tighten. It’s impossible for him to last as long as he wants, he realizes. But at this point he doesn’t care.

  
 

“Shit, Dean…! You’re so fucking tight… So fucking hot…” Sam moans mindlessly into his brother’s ear as he starts to thrust, dragging his cock back out only to push back in. The trembling and sweating body underneath him stubbornly tries to fight back, tries to resist the intrusion even though it is completely futile. Sam hasn’t gone this far to stop now. And why should he?

 

  
“Mmmgghh!” Dean whimpers against his hand when Sam bucks his hips a little harder, ramming into him with nothing but pre-cum to lubricate the way. Actually Sam will be surprised if there isn’t blood on the sheets when they’re done. He realizes that there’s something wet on his hand covering Dean’s mouth, and he figures that it has to be tears. Is his brother really crying? That Sam didn’t expect, but it doesn’t bother him either. Maybe it should. But as the heat in his groin seems to spread and ignite a fire in his loins and abdomen, he can’t think about anything else than his brother’s hot body hugging his cock tight. Can’t think of anything but to chase his own orgasm. Sam then removes his hand from Dean’s mouth - he doesn’t care if he disturbs the neighbors, not anymore. He just wants to hear him.

  
 

“God, you feel so good…!” Sam moans, nibbling on his brother’s ear lobe and dipping his tongue into the shell a little. He can feel Dean trying to turn away, but he literally has nowhere to go. Not like this. Not with his cheek pressed firmly against the bed sheets and with Sam’s body heavily draped on top of him. And Sam is not allowing him to move as much as an inch. He doesn’t want him to move. Instead he revels in the feeling of plunging himself into the hard, yet so soft body beneath him, lightly rocking it back and forth and driving Dean into the mattress with each thrust.

  
 

“Sam…!” Dean whines breathlessly, his hands closing into milky white fists behind his back. The sound of his brother saying his name has Sam’s hips stutter a little, and instantly he can feel his back starting to arch. The hot tightness beneath him seems to just stay incredibly tight, keeps hugging his cock in a perfect way which makes him feel lightheaded and out of breath. Sam finds his hands clasping on to Dean’s shoulders for better balance, and he thrusts harder and faster.  

  
 

“Sam! Please…!!” Dean croaks, and Sam jerks when another lightning bolt of searing pleasure shoots through him, going straight to his dick. He can feel himself grow harder and bigger inside of his brother’s clenched passage, can feel how his balls tighten even more. Beneath him Dean is trembling, sweat oozing from every pore on his skin and replacing the droplets of water vapor from the shower.

  
 

“Please…” Dean sobs, his body now involuntarily flexing and contracting around Sam. He really _is_ crying? In the same second Sam’s vision suddenly fills with white stars expanding so fast that it takes his breath away and turns everything into a bright and uniform white. Exposing his teeth in a loud groan, Sam can feel his body spasm violently – and thick jets of semen gush into his brother as he finally comes, back arching and legs shaking as the orgasm rips through him. Somewhere he thinks he hears his brother letting out a cry, but it’s like he can’t hear him properly over the roaring of his own pulse and the intense feeling of pleasure coursing through him, making him forcefully buck his hips a few more times. As he plunges back into the tight heat, his body cramps lightly, and the obscene, squelchy sounds his brother’s body is making around his dick has his mind spinning.

  
 

“Sammy…” Dean’s voice sobs quietly somewhere beneath him, and Sam can feel himself slowly going soft inside of him. As he gradually comes down from his high and the white light fades from his vision, he draws in a big, ragged breath. Apparently he had forgotten to breathe.

  
 

“F-Fuck…” Sam whispers under his breath. For a moment he just lies on top of Dean, collapsed and spent. He can feel how his brother’s body lightly twitches under him, quiet sobs rocking his body a little even though he probably doesn’t want it to show. Always with the façade, Sam thinks to himself as a post-orgasmic shudder runs through him and leaves his dick to tingle. He then lets himself slip out of Dean, causing his brother to wince. As Sam tucks himself back in his jeans he looks at the wet blotches staining the bed sheets under Dean’s face. Sam isn’t sure if it’s drool or tears. And to be honest he doesn’t really care. Sated and content he then briefly glances down between Dean’s legs – semen is dripping out of him, slowly trickling down his inner thighs and onto the bed. And just as Sam had predicted it is mixed with bright red. Dean is still just lying on top of the mess of crumbled bed sheets and candy bars, not moving a muscle as Sam inspects him. He would have thought that if his brother really was mad at him he would at least try to kick him or something – not just lie there in a boneless heap. Like some fucked out crack whore or something. Sam frowns a little.    

 

  
“Alright, so… I’ll untie you,” he says and grabs a hold of the belt. As his fingertips brush against Dean’s raw wrists, he flinches a little, and Sam can’t help but let out a huff.

 

  
“Come on, it isn’t that bad. I mean, you’re only bleeding a little. It’ll heal,” he says, a little annoyed. He didn’t realize that his brother was this whiny. As he untangles the belt and frees Dean’s hands, his older brother turns onto his side. He moves awfully slowly though. Like an old man would, Sam thinks. For a moment Sam just sits there on the edge of the bed and watches as Dean slowly curls up into a ball, his gaze averted and sort of vacant.

  
 

“Wanna watch the game?” Sam tries, a little puzzled that his brother is reacting this way. It was just something carnal, nothing more. Sure, Dean hadn’t seen it coming and he hadn’t exactly asked for it, but he isn’t injured. Nothing that a shower and a few days to heal won’t fix anyway. Still he’s just lying there, looking like he’s dying.

 

  
“So, umm… Want me to get those beers then?” Sam asks. Dean still isn’t looking at him, it seems like his gaze is locked at something far, far away. And he looks a lot paler than he usually does, making his freckles stand out even more.

 

  
“Leave,” Dean then rasps. But his voice is so low that it is almost inaudible, and he still refuses to look at his brother. Sam lets out a small huff.

 

  
“Alright, drama queen…” Sam grumbles, getting up from the bed. If he isn’t mistaken it looked like Dean flinched a little when he moved.

 

  
“Dude, chill… I’ll go grab us some beers, okay?” Sam says. He then sticks his feet into his boots and heads for the door, leaving Dean curled up on the bed. He’s still staring vacantly into space, it seems. Shaking his head a little Sam wonders if maybe Dean really is as hurt as he looks like. That would be bad. He knows that. But somehow he doesn’t really feel it. And somehow he doesn’t really care. He knows that he should though. He really should. Sam bites his lip a little.

 

  
“Be back in a bit,” he says as he opens the door and steps outside. Hopefully, if his brother really is as hurt as he portrays, he will forgive Sam anyway. He always does. And then they can get back to work on getting Sam’s soul back. And then maybe Sam will understand why his brother is so upset right now. After all, carnal activities are usually his brother’s favorite hobby and Sam doesn’t understand why he suddenly seems to dislike it so much. Maybe because they’re brothers and it’s considered taboo and all. But that shouldn’t stand in the way of getting things out of their systems, right? That would be kind of silly. Right? Shrugging Sam closes the door and heads for the gas station, wondering if he should be worried or not.                       

                      

      

 

 

 

        

 

                         

        

 

                  

 

     

        

 


End file.
